Family Ties Part 1: The War of Love and Hate
by bobbihachet
Summary: AU: While Konan and Kuto engage in a new war, Miaka prays for the safe return of Tamahome, Tasuki and her other celestial warriors. TamahomexMiakaXTasuki triangle
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey, this isgumgum-san here! I'm not a first time shipper, but I don't have much experience submitting fics. My first story is on temporaryhiatus. (Don't know when I'll get it up again, but I hope it'll be soon!) Anyway, this is another one of my projects I've been doing for the past year. It's been a long time since I've edited this thing, but I decided to take the risk.I won't rely on the readers' reviews to evaluate this story; I'd justbeen eager to get thisup since day one!

This is analternate universe of Fushigi Yuugi where the book is a (non-accurate)scene of ancientChina and Miaka is a person born during that time.This is a TasukixMiaka fic, but with a hint of TamahomexMiaka (so die-hard Tama fans don't despair!). Sorry, if the characters seem OOC. This is how I interpreted them when I was eleven (been a long time sinceI read the manga), and I wanted to mix some out-of-character slapstick since I can't do drama very well. OK, enjoy 'Family Ties'!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi nordo I intend on making a profit with this story.Characters and title both belong toYu Watase-sensei.

* * *

Part One: The War of Love and Hate

I: The War of Two

The Priestess of Suzaku felt so helpless. There was another war raging between her country of Konan and its long-time adversary Kuto. Whether the reason was because of religious differences or that the countries just wanted to go at each other; it mattered not. A horribly savage war still erupted between the two. The intense battles were at first held in the miles of land between the two countries, but somehow, the Konan army was driven back to native soil. Though Kuto no longer had its Celestial Warriors of Seiryu, its size and powerful army still outdid Konan's. Nation wide, innocent citizens were either forced to flee or die in the hands of the Kuto army. Day after day, Konan and Kuto soldiers were killed, a river of bodies flooded the streets. If only there was a way to stop it.

So many lives were being destroyed and there was nothing the priestess could do about it. Men were dying, women getting raped, children becoming orphans; it was just too much for her! If Konan were to ever lose the war, there would be nothing but poverty and oppression under Kuto rule. And yet, here she was staying in the shelter of the palace doing nothing! Her celestial warriors had insisted that she stay within the palace's walls. They wanted to keep her safe from harm, but in actuality they were torturing her. How could she fulfill her duties as a peacekeeping priestess if she wasn't allowed to do anything? Agonizing days went on, and the only way she could keep track of the war's events was through the latest gossip among the ladies of the court. For all the priestess knew, her warriors' heads would have been skewered on pikes.

Miaka Yuuki, priestess of the Suzaku warriors, was finally admitting defeat. She was trapped within the Konan palace, knowing practically nothing of the war's progress. Were her seven celestial warriors all safe? Could Konan end this war, let alone win it? Was her lover and celestial warrior, Tamahome, ever going to come back to her? Not knowing was ten times more frightening then hearing the actual results. If only someone had the heart to tell her these things.

"Make way! Make way!" yelled a rustic voice.

Miaka stood up from the pillar she was leaning on. During her angst filled reverie, Konan soldiers carried the wounded from the battlefield into the palace. As of now two soldiers were carrying an injured man upon a makeshift stretcher. Over the course of the war, hundreds of soldiers and civilians came to the palace to take refuge. Surviving doctors coming from the farthest corners of the nation came to the capital to help with the injured. The whole west wing was filled with wounded people and those who were to die. Though Mitsukake, the magical healer among the Suzaku warriors, was no where to be found. Miaka had suspected that from the start. All of her warriors had left once the war was declared. Mitsukake was probably healing wounded soldiers on the front lines. If only Miaka had that sort of power also.

Besides doing odd jobs in the infirmary, caring for orphaned children and occasionally nursing the sick, Miaka had nothing to do but worry. Numerous questions of her warriors' whereabouts constantly ran through her head. She had never worried about them this much before. They were all her closest friends, possibly her only reason to live in this crazy world. If anything were to happen to any of them, she wouldn't know what to do! To her, being left in the dark sucked.

"OW, OW, OW! Watch where yer goin', ya' morons!" a pained voice cried out. The country accent seemed familiar. "If I die from my injuries, my ghost'll fry yer asses!"

Once again interrupted from her reverie, Miaka turned to the voice she hoped belonged to someone she knew. Verifying her hope, she ran to the man being carried in the stretcher. It was Tasuki, her most hotheaded warrior out of the Suzaku Seven. Besides her love for Tamahome, Tasuki was also a warrior she held personal feelings for. Under his rough-edged exterior, he was the most chivalrous and had always been considerate of her feelings. Miaka ran toward Tasuki, at first ecstatic to find him alive and still cursing, but then her expression distorted into shock.

"Tasuki! What happened to you?" she exclaimed, her voice nearing to break down in tears.

True, her concern hadn't been misplaced. Poor Tasuki looked to have seen quite some action. There were cuts and bruises all over his body. The long coat that he always wore looked to have been ripped off his back, revealing his torn tunic and wounds underneath. Bandages made from torn clothes were tied around his waist. His left arm and right leg were both set together with cloth strips, the arm being placed in a crude sling. Blood drizzled down his forehead, and seeped through his waist injury. Even the black eye bulged in a huge purple bruise. To put it simply, Tasuki looked really messed up.

"What d'ya think happened t' me, woman?" Tasuki yelled back. Apparently, he wasn't in the mood to talk about his condition. He tired to stand up in the stretcher, but he quickly fell back down. The sudden movements had caused more blood to seep from the wound in his waist. "Shit!" he cried out in pain

Miaka swiftly neared to his side. "Don't move!" she ordered. "You'll just open up your wound even more!" She then turned to the soldiers who carried him in. "Take him to my room. The west wing infirmary is much too crowded all the doctors will be too busy to treat him." She paused to look at Tasuki's sorry state. "Here, I'll show you the way."

With that, Miaka led the soldiers down the hall. They went pass the entrance to the west wing, which was overflowing with wounded and sick. All the while, Tasuki cursed about being hurt and complained that the soldier in front had no idea how to maneuver. Three turns and two long corridors later, the party reached Miaka's room. After getting Tasuki into her bed, Miaka thanked the soldiers as they left. When gone, she began to search for first aid supplies while Tasuki sulked.

Going through various cupboards, the priestess started a conversation with her warrior. "You shouldn't have criticized that soldier, you know. He was just trying to help you, Tasuki."

"You're startin' t' sound like Chichiri," he retorted.

The search for bandages slowed at the mention of the monk celestial warrior. Chichiri, the wisest of the Suzaku Seven, did have magical abilities to get him from place to place. Transporting from the battlefield to the palace wouldn't have been hard for him. It would have put her in a peace of mind to know that he was all right. But as of late, she had not seen height or hair of him.

"That reminds me…" she began as she looked for disinfectant, her back to him. "Have you seen the others lately?"

There was an awkward silence. Tasuki knew the answer yet he was reluctant to tell her. He knew she must've been worried all this time. She probably hated not knowing where they were. It had been four months since the war started and she most likely had had no contact from any of the other celestial warriors. Tasuki began to regret making Miaka stay alone at the palace. She must've been worrying her little head off about them. He was as guilty as it was; he didn't need any thing more to regret.

"T' be honest, Miaka," he hesitated, "I haven't."

She stiffened for a moment, and then slumped her posture. "That's… alright, Tasuki." Miaka turned to him, holding a tray of aid materials and plastering a smile on her face. "I didn't expect you to know anyway."

"Well, that ain't really true." He began to sit up, but was pushed back down by his priestess, much to his chagrin. "Like I was sayin'… I didn't really mean I didn't see any o' the other guys." Tasuki suddenly made a hiss of pure pain as Miaka changed his waist bandages. "My Gods, woman! Why did ya' have t' start with that wound?"

"It's in the most worst condition, because you reopened it, Tasuki!"

"Fine! Do whacha' want."

As thanks, Miaka 'playfully' tapped the newly bandaged wound. Tasuki let out a yelp and muttered a string of curses.

As the priestess tended to his wounds she and the warrior continued talking about the war. Most of her questions went unanswered, but at least she found out some things. From what she heard from Tasuki, he had seen all of the celestial warriors alive and well at least once during the battles. The emperor Hotohori was last seen on the front lines fighting off a Kuto general. Nuriko was witnessed to have changed his gay cross dresser persona for the charging strong man he was meant to be. Chichiri was transporting innocent civilians to safety. And Chriko, the youngest warrior, was assisting Mitsukake in taking care of the injured. Though there was still the whereabouts of her lover Tamahome.

"Oh, Tama?" said Tasuki when Miaka asked for him. "The last time I saw him he was on th' front lines pushin' back those Kuto bastards with jus' his battle aura!" Both he and Miaka smiled at the thought of their friend doing so well. But Tasuki's smile soon faded. "Though, that was weeks ago. I ain't sure if that's how it is now…"

"You mean you haven't seen them since then?" asked Miaka. Her eyes were tearing up and her lips trembled. Her thoughts on Tamahome were of the worst.

Tasuki took notice of this and reassured her. "Don' worry yer li'l head over it, Miaka. I'm sure the boys'll come home jus' fine. And if they don't, they'll have deal with me in th' next life!" He was the only one in the room laughing at his own joke.

"Thanks, Tasuki." Miaka wrapped the last bandage around his bleeding knuckles. "It's nice to know that I can hope again."

"'Hope'? Whaddya mean 'hope'? I know everyone'll come back! An' you should too!"

Knowing she couldn't give in to her hopelessness yet, she agreed with him. Maybe he was right; maybe her Suzaku Seven hadn't been annihilated yet. Her warriors were probably giving their all to fight against the Kuto army. They're most likely alive and well, using their special abilities to protect Konan. She didn't have to worry. Everyone was going to come back safely just like Tasuki said. Though, behind this optimistic ploy, there was always doubt. Doubt ready to reveal the inevitable and bite into the tenderest regions.

-

Weeks went by after this occurrence happened. During that time, Miaka became Tasuki's personal nurse. She fed him, clothed him and even went as far as bathing him. Even though Tasuki complained that he could do all these things himself, Miaka was able to convince him otherwise. Tasuki's injuries healed quickly due to Miaka's tender care. Soon, he was able to get around while using a crutch. Naturally, Miaka had to accompany him wherever he went. At first, Tasuki thought it as annoying, but later he thought of her company as almost bearable.

"Hey, Tasuki. Did you hear what they were saying in the infirmary today?" asked Miaka one afternoon. She was picking up dishes from her patient's finished meal.

Tasuki swallowed his last bite. He secretly hoped it wasn't any more court gossip. "No, what?"

"The wounded soldiers that arrived this morning have been discussing that there would be an end to the war soon."

"What? Yer kiddin', right?"

"No, those men were absolutely serious." The priestess absent-mindedly twisted a lock of her auburn hair, which was a sure sign she was positively excited. "They said that the war would soon end in a deadlock!" She said this as though it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Really, why?" The warrior wondered what would make his priestess so happy if the war was said to end in a draw.

"Oh, they didn't really go into details, but…" She wasn't so sure herself. "I think it had to do with the fact that our army had recently attacked Kuto's head resource bases in the west." Miaka continued to twist and pull her hair. "With most of their supplies gone, the Kuto army is either reduced to retreating or raiding nearby towns."

Tasuki's face then pulled into a frown. "What's so great 'bout that? That just means Kuto soldiers're gonna attack innocent villagers! How can that end in a stalemate?"

"That's what I meant in 'they didn't go into details', Tasuki!" she said exasperatedly. "I don't why just blowing up their food and weapon reserves are going to result in a draw. But, maybe our army is planning some sort of tactic, like a secret weapon or something." If Miaka didn't stop curling that certain lock of hair, she was going to have to cut it off for all the tangles in it. "What I do know is that it might be the end of this horrid war. Maybe the Suzaku Seven will even be reunited, and we can go back to living the way we were before. Just like you said Tasuki." She seemed so hopeful. It would have been disappointing if she had given hopes up.

"Uh…" started a very hesitant Tasuki, "ya' won't hold that against me, right, Miaka?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

II: Intruders

A month passed, and still the war did not end. It seemed the rumors about the war coming to a close would have been just wishful thinking. The Kuto army was getting closer and closer to its original goal everyday; soon, they would be able to lay siege to the palace. Knowing that the end was near, most of the able-bodied people began evacuating the compound. Some brought the wounded; others just abandoned them. Only a few actually stayed to defend the palace.

"Dammit! If my leg still didn't suck, I'd be able t' kick some major ass!"

Tasuki fumed over his disability as Miaka fed a sick child. They were in the nearly deserted west wing. Most of the people whom inhabited the place had left. Those whom remained were stragglers who couldn't leave on their own. Ironically, all the doctors whom have traveled so far to cure patients had left also. Apparently, their reason for coming was that they thought the palace could protect them. Now that they knew the palace would be taken over as well, they ran off in order to save their skins.

"Sure you would, Tasuki," replied Miaka. She fed another spoonful of porridge to the child.

"I mean it, Miaka! If those lousy doctors hadn't left, I'd be back fightin' on th' front lines!" Seeing Miaka was still ignoring him, he resumed talking until she did. "Damn pricks," he muttered. "Leavin' weak people to fend for themselves. What sort of heartless person'd do that?"

After an awkward silence ended, Miaka replied, "They were just scared, Tasuki. Everyone left because they were afraid they might die."

"Well, that ain't an excuse for bein' selfish an' cowardly! I mean, look at what those curs gone an' did! They took jus' 'bout everthin'. There's almost no food or medical stuff t' keep half o' these stragglers alive!" He spat on the ground in spite of everything. "An' with those Kuto bastards getting closer day after day, we might as well throw in the towel!"

"Shhh! Tasuki! You know better than to think that way! You shouldn't say such things!" Miaka glanced down at the young boy who had just fallen asleep. "… at least, not in front of everyone."

"Let's face facts, Miaka." Tasuki hissed in a whisper. "This place's goin' to go down soon. An' if we want to protect these people, we haffta find a way to get them outta here."

"But what about Hotoh"--

"Suzaku above, Miaka! This ain't 'bout keepin' a promise t' Hotohori anymore. This is 'bout our survival. If we don't leave now, we're jus' as fuc--!'

"**AAAUUGHHH**! There are Kuto soldiers! They've infiltrated the palace!"

A guard's cry was heard from the outside, alerting everyone within the west wing. Tasuki and Miaka rushed outside at the mention of Kuto soldiers. Sure enough, the royal guard that had alerted them laid dead with a cloaked figure hovering over him. The Kuto soldier turned to face the Suzaku priestess and warrior. He had a fearsome look in his eyes and a devilish leer on his lips. On sight, he leapt toward them.

Miaka and Tasuki tried to hurry away, but one was soon caught. It was Miaka. She was snatched away from the west wing entrance in the arms of the enemy. Soon both Miaka and her captor were away like lightening. Tasuki could only watch helplessly as his priestess disappeared in a blur. He desperately called out her name, but couldn't go after them. If only Mistukake and the other warriors were here. Though, the redheaded warrior had no time to compensate his loss, for troops of soldiers like the kidnapper were charging into the vicinity.

Leaping on and off the walls, the priestess held on for dear life as her captor carried her off. They had been traveling through the corridors for quite some time. She had already given up on forcing her kidnapper to let her go. The brute was much too strong for her. Suspecting this may be her last moments, she futilely asked the Kuto soldier for reasons why he kidnapped her.

"Why are doing this?" she asked not expecting a reply. "Why did you capture me?"

"To extend the Kuto Empire," answered the mysterious cloaked man. "With you, Suzaku Priestess, assassinated, there will be no one to stand in the way of our nation's conquest."

"But…"

"That's all you need to know for your death will come soon enough."

With that the conversation was over. Miaka began to pray to Suzaku to send someone to save her.

-

Meanwhile at the west wing…

Tasuki and the other remaining civilians tried to run for their lives from the attacking Kuto forces. The hotheaded warrior had tried to save some people, but in his condition it was pretty much every man for himself. He hoped that most of the able-bodied group would be able to get away. The warrior kept repeating his priorities to himself; he needed to get away for the soldiers, and then he had to rescue Miaka. Though, it all seemed hopeless since he had broken leg. Tasuki hated to admit it, but he wished some sort of hero would rescue them in time.

"There! Over there! Look!" cried a Kuto soldier. "It's one of the Celestial Warriors of Suzaku! Kill him!"

The raiding troops had spotted him. Tasuki tried to speed up despite the pains of using his crutch. He cursed mentally knowing it was no use running away. As he reached a corner, the soldiers jumped him. They knocked him down and showed no mercy as they stepped on his bandaged limb. They wasted no time; while stepping on his back, one of them pulled out his sword. Yes, Tasuki had thought, he needed a hero right now. The blade tapped his neck once before it was pulled back and swung back down.

"You shouldn't do that, you know!"

"CHICHIRI?"

A huge quantum force of battle aura passed over Tasuki's head. The Kuto soldiers banged against a nearby wall, falling unconscious. The disoriented warrior warily stood up to face the person who had saved him. He was right; his savior had been none other than his brother warrior Chichiri. He clumsily limped toward the monk, happy to know that the others may be alive.

"Chichiri! Thanks, man, for savin' me back there. Are any o' the others with ya?" He just had to ask.

"Well, Tamahome…"

"Good! 'Cause some Kuto guy went and kidnapped Miaka! We've got to save her!"

Chichiri clasped his hands together and tried to sense out his other comrade. Then his masked face broke into a smile. "Don't worry, Tasuki… Tamahome's on it, you know."

Unfortunately, that wasn't an answer Tasuki wanted to hear.

-

Back to Miaka's kidnapping…

"Soon, Priestess, soon…" said the assassin. "Your life will end and my mission will be complete…" The two were almost to the palace's exit. Both were counting the moments until the Priestess of Suzaku was dead.

"You won't get away with this…!" said Miaka without much enthusiasm.

"Oh, really, Suzaku Priestess? I can see in your eyes and in the tone of your voice… I know that you have given up hope."

"No! I…!" She knew that, but she didn't want to admit it.

"It is no use, Priestess. You have lost the war; Konan will soon be under the control of the Kuto Empire. All your celestial warriors are most likely dead by now. And soon, your pitiful life will end by my hands." The Kuto assassin smirked as he saw Miaka shed some tears. "Needless to say, this is your entire fault."

Miaka cried bitterly due to the horrible turn of events. He was right. This was all her fault. If she had insisted her warriors to go into battle with them, this wouldn't have happened. If she had gotten more associated with the war, this terrible bloodshed could have ended sooner. She would still be with her friends. She and Tamahome would have gotten married. Maybe it would have been better if she went on the front lines with the others; she could have ended her sorry life sooner.

The Kuto warrior took much glee in his captive's sorrow. "You're so beautiful when you cry…" he said aloud. "Such big, melancholy eyes… Maybe I'll let you live a little longer so I can rape you. A beauty like you shouldn't die as a virgin, hmm?"

Miaka didn't respond; she knew she deserved it.

"Not in my lifetime!"

That voice…! She knew whom it belonged to.

Like an archangel from above, a savior came to her aid. It was as if everything went in slow motion. He had jumped from the exit's open doorway, causing the assassin to make an abrupt stop. His traditional Chinese garb floating gracefully about him. As he landed, he looked up at her with that confident grin on his face. It was he, the man who fought any foe just to earn her adoration.

"Tamahome!" Miaka cried in joy.

The Kuto soldier was surprised, but didn't lose face. "What!"

"Me, Tamahome!" explained the smooth hero. "Suzaku Celestial Warrior and fiancé of that beautiful woman!"

"Enough flattery! Save me!" retorted Miaka.

To Tamahome's embarrassment, the kidnapper ran the other way, still carrying a cursing Miaka with him. Tamahome made a mental note that he should stop using such elaborate introductions. No matter how short. Quickly, the celestial warrior gave chase, if he ever wanted to get some from his lover.

-

In a random location within the corridors…

"How much longer, 'Chiri?" asked an impatient Tasuki. "Where's Tamahome an' is he savin' Miaka yet?"

Minutes before both the warriors had set out to find their missing priestess and their comrade. Chichiri was using his powers to sense out their whereabouts.

"I told you, for the last ten times every five minutes, you know! Tamahome's in hot pursuit of Miaka and the Kuto miscreant as we speak!" Though he was a monk, even Chichiri had a limit to his patience.

"Well, why th' hell haven't we found 'em yet?"

"Because I can only make intelligent guesses on someone's location, YOU KNOW! I can't be exact, YOU KNOW!"

"SUZAKU! YA' DON'T HAVE T' YELL!"

"WELL, I WOULDN'T BE YELLING IF YOU DIDN'T TAKE OUR LORD'S NAME IN VAIN AND STARTED YELLING BACK! KUTO SOLDIERS ARE STILL ABOUT! IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING, YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE AWAY _OUR_ LOCATION… **YOU KNOW**!"

After all that 'simple' arguing, it would be a shock to find no soldiers discovering them. Sure enough, a dark-clad figure was running toward them. Still breathless from all his yelling, Chichiri turned to glare at Tasuki.

"Now look at what you made me do, you know! A Kuto scout has found us, you know!"

"Don' look at me, yer th' one who did th' loud monologue!"

Fighting was inevitable, so the monk had no choice but to retaliate. He took a stance in order to defend his injured comrade. As the Kuto scout neared, something strange was revealed about him. There seemed to be a flailing body under his arm! It looked a little familiar. Strangely enough, the Kuto soldier passed them by in a blur, but not before they heard a well-known voice cry out to them.

"Save me, you idiots!" screeched their priestess Miaka.

"Ah! That's him, 'Chiri! That's th' guy who kidnapped Miaka!"

Just then, Tamahome sped by saying, "Then what are you standing there for?"

With that all three celestial warriors made haste. That is, all but injured Tasuki who lagged far behind.

"Chichiri! I need you to do something for me!" called Tamahome as they ran after the assassin. "I need you to fly over the assassin, and cut him off by the dead end of this hall!"

"What for?" asked Chichiri.

Tamahome gave him a certain look. "You know what I mean!"

"Oh, I get it now. Sure thing, Tamahome!" Then Chichiri returned an all-knowing smile.

"Hey, guys!" cried forgotten Tasuki from far behind. "Aren't I part o' this team, too?"

"I'll go get him," said Tama. "You just fly ahead!"

The secret plan between Chichiri and Tamahome was put into action.

Miaka watched helplessly as her warriors tried to catch up to her. She looked up at her assassin who seemed to be in deep concentration. He was just going too fast for them. She needed to find a way to slow him down. The priestess then noticed that the arm that was holding her had come out from under the black cloak. It was bare and looked very vulnerable. With a sinister leer, Miaka did what she could do to buy the others some time.

She barred her teeth and chomped down…

The Kuto assassin let out a blood-curdling shriek as the priestess gnawed on his arm. He could feel her teeth painfully breaking through the skin. Forced to stop his getaway chase, he pulled away his arm and began beating the leech attached to it. Though, no matter how hard he hit her, Miaka wouldn't let go.

"**EERRRGH**! Let GO of ME, you BITCH!" he hissed between blows.

Miaka growled in return as he smacked the tar out of her.

Chichiri, who was just flying over them, took notice of Miaka's attempt to help them. With that to distract the man, the masked monk flew all the way to the back of the hall. He would be able to complete the transaction now. Once at the hall's dead end, he contacted Tamahome through telepathy.

Meanwhile back with Tamahome and Tasuki…

"Gods, you're heavy!" exclaimed Tama. He was carrying Tasuki in a very awkward piggyback ride, and obviously not enjoying it.

For Tasuki the feeling was mutual. "Well, I wouldn't be so heavy, if ya' weren't such a weak-ass bit--!"

_Tamahome… I've cut off the assassin._

_Good,_ Tama replied. _Now just wait for my signal!_

"Hey, Tama," interrupted Tasuki. "I jus' heard ya' and 'Chiri talking. What's goin' on?"

"Never mind!" He began to pick up speed despite the large weight on his back. "Just hold on to me, Tasuki! You might prove to be useful after all!"

"What's that s'pose t'—**WAAAHH**!" The redhead let out a scream as his comrade went into an all-out run. He held on for dear life as they neared Miaka and the cloaked man.

When both of his friends were within sight, Chichiri held out his fists together. It was like a pass stance used in volleyball. He set his feet apart in order to distribute his weight. Simultaneously, Tama also formed this arm stance. This had to be timed right and they would only get one shot. With that the two warriors counted themselves off.

_One…_ said Chichiri.

Tama closed in on the cloaked assassin. He took a great leap into the air.

_Two…_ said Tamahome.

Both the man and Miaka looked up just in time to see the warrior high above their heads.

"**Three!"** Both celestial warriors cried in unison.

As of that moment, two spheres of pure energy erupted from the men's upturned fists. Energy had gathered from within their bodies and was fired through their arms. Such raw energy so strong it almost propelled their wielders backwards. The orbs of light were both aimed at the assassin; one from Chichiri at the hall's end, the other from Tama in mid-air.

With one force coming from the side and the other from above, the panicking soldier had almost no time to think. As a last resort, he pulled Miaka in front of him as a human shield. Fortunately, the girl was able to get away at the last minute. Chichiri's force barely singed her hair. She bumped against the wall as the two balls of energy met, making contact with the Kuto assassin.

There was a white-hot explosion. Bright lights melded and dispersed while radiating a hell-like heat. A deafening boom was heard after the orbs had made contact since sound was slower than light. Even though the blast almost blinded them, all of them could make out a burning body flailing about within it. The flash itself only lasted a few seconds. The light later dimmed until it was completely extinguished. When the smoke cleared, a huge crater within the floor and piles of debris were what remained.

"Wow…" commented Miaka. "Not even a pile of ash is left of him."

"Miaka!"

The priestess turned to her left to see her lover coming toward her. Tama picked her up and twirled her around in mid-air, before catching her and giving her an embrace. They were finally reunited after so long. The two shared a tender moment before they were interrupted by a low groan. Still clinging to his back, an extremely fatigued Tasuki looked up from Tama's shoulder. His unsteady expression foretold a grudge that spoke in volumes. As Chichiri neared his friends, he could tell that something had transpired between his male comrades.

After an awkward silence passed, Miaka asked, "What was that attack that you guys pulled off? A Chi Kung Pao?"

"Yup!" replied Tama.

"Well, a variation of it…" Chichiri corrected.

"I don't care what kind o' attack it was!" complained Tasuki. He had miraculously gotten down from Tama's back and regained his ability to talk. "You've got some nerve usin' someone else's energy!" He pointed an accusing finger at Tama.

"Well, what choice did I have? I needed to save my energy for a fight, in case the Chi Kung Pao didn't work." He knocked on Tasuki's still bandaged head.

"Who could've survived _that_? 'Sides, ya' didn't ask me fer permission t' use my aura!" With his ire evoked, he began swinging his crutch, futilely missing his target of his fury.

"Okay, okay. That's enough," Chichiri said, always the peacekeeper. "We don't have time for this foolishness. Tamahome, you and I have to get Miaka and Tasuki to a safe place. Then we have to rejoin the militia."

"'A militia'?" Tasuki and Miaka cried in unison.

It was then noticed that the halls were empty of any Kuto soldiers. No wonder they haven't been discovered after all their rough housing. They must have seen the militia and went to fight them off. Outside, innocent men were probably giving their lives in order to prevent Kuto's conquest.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

III: I'll Come Back to You

"We have a private army outside made up of surviving civilians," said Tama.

The party of four was within their priestess' room. Chichiri and Tama had figured it would be the safest place for their priestess and comrade. Though they knew most of the fighting was taking place outside the palace, Chichiri kept watch outside Miaka's door. The two able-bodied warriors were just settling in their friends before they joined the militia. Needless to say, they were pressed for time.

"Damn," muttered Tasuki, leaning in a chair. "An' I figgered all th' citizens had hauled ass by now."

"Shows how much faith you have in your own countrymen." Tama and Tasuki sent glares at one another.

Chichiri took one more look out the door. "Come on, Tamahome." he said turning to him. "We have to go now."

Tamahome knew it was coming, but he was reluctant to leave. The warrior looked to his lover as they sat on her bedside. He didn't want to leave her. But it was a direct order from his older cohort. He couldn't refuse. Unwillingly, Tama got up from Miaka's side, toward the open door. Miaka went after him.

The woman pulled her beloved into one final embrace. The two other occupants of the room just let the fiancés have their moment. Chichiri understood the concepts of true love and knew better than to interfere. Although, the more they delayed the direr the situation outside would become. Tasuki tolerated the affectionate scene before him, but secretly disliked it. He couldn't compete with that unless there was a window of opportunity. Silence was truly golden, as the man and woman prolonged their minute of bliss.

They finally pulled back, revealing Miaka had shed tears upon Tama's clothes. The priestess couldn't guarantee that she and Tama would be able to get married. But, she did know that he would come back to her. She was heartbroken, although she had a feeling this wouldn't be their last encounter. It was better to hope that he would be alive afterwards rather than live happily ever after with him.

Tama wiped the tears from Miaka's cheek with his thumb. Then he pulled her close, placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. She cheerfully returned it until he broke it off. He looked into her big green eyes as he made his last proclamation.

"Miaka, I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied.

"And I sincerely promise that I will come back to you once this is over." He earnestly held her in place. "Wait for me, I will return…" Tama held her to him one last time. Then he made way to the door Chichiri was holding open.

As Tama passed Tasuki, he noticed the sour look on his face. The bitter rivals traded a quick glance. A secret suggestion transpired between them. Ever since childhood, the two had always competed against each other with fervor. Fighting for Miaka's love wasn't an exception. Then, they broke eye contact. Tama nodded and Tasuki returned it with a bow of his head.

Finally, without another moment's delay, both Chichiri and Tamahome exited through the door.

-

To say it was a difficult battle would be an understatement. The final battle that ended the Kuto/Konan War lasted over three weeks. Both the Konan army and the militia of ordinary citizens fought bravely against the armed Kuto forces. There were really no actual strategies when the militia set out to fight. Since most of the militia was awfully ill trained, attacks were led at by pure instinct. Millions of innocent men lost their lives those twenty-some days. The Kuto army was efficient and very large in number. Though a home field advantage, ingenuity and carnal battle instinct proved to be great assets.

Within the last week, both armies were in dangerously dwindling numbers. The Kuto army was fighting back, but seemed to be weakening. As for the Konan army, it pressed on and on; despite the fact that it might lose. It was as if it had received its second wind. On the remaining three days, the Kuto forces realized the inevitable. The Konan army never ceased its onslaught. The once superior army drew back as the Konan advanced toward them. Konan pushed Kuto back, back and back until it finally retreated into its own country. And that was the end of it.

In the end, the war actually did end in a stalemate. Kuto may have cowardly withdrawn, but Konan had serious damage to its own nation. Hundreds of communities had been wiped out. There was severe damage to the capital. The economy had suffered a huge blow due the cost of the war. Most of the Konan army and the militia had been annihilated. More or less, it would take a whole generation to restore Konan to its former glory.

Despite these dismal complications, this did not prevent the nation from celebrating. The whole country rejoiced knowing they had shamed their long-time foe. Even with the bleak beginnings, the pacifistic nation held its own against a great adversity. Its emperor, celestial warrior Hotohori, even declared a weeklong holiday to commemorate their victory over the Kuto forces.

The populace within the capital was in an uproar. People danced in the streets, children played like there was no tomorrow; much merriment and joyful partying occupied every home. Though the economy suffered, the nation was able to celebrate without the elaborate essentials. Battle-worn flags were flown, grand speeches were announced, and parades filled the streets. The food and drink, that had been the spoils of war, enhanced the occasion everywhere. This was very much true in the Konan's grand palace.

This was very much enjoyed by the warriors of the Suzaku Seven. They had come back alive and well from the war. Emperor Hotohori had returned with strong-man Nuriko; the latter dressed as a beautiful woman all through the festivities. Mitsukake and young Chiriko had both stayed in Konan during the final battles to help those in need of medical help. Both were very shy and simple, so they just celebrated quietly within the background. Chichiri defended the weak with his Chi Kung Pao when they fought back the enemy. The generous monk handed out alcoholic refreshments as he socialized with his fellow warriors. As for Tasuki, he stayed with Miaka for the duration of the celebrating, just like he always wanted. It was as if nothing could discard the passionate joy that was felt by everyone.

Well, almost nothing.

Miaka looked out her window ignoring the jubilation in the city that made the night sky glow. She tuned out the grand partying outside her room's four walls. She even overlooked Tasuki passing out on her bed from consuming too much alcoholic beverages.

There _was_ one thing…

Tamahome did not come back.

-

The Suzaku Priestess drowsily got up from her sleeping position. She woke up at her windowsill, remembering that she had fallen asleep there. Going to her looking glass, she noted the bags under eyes and tear-stained cheeks. She had been crying until she dozed off. Her tears all spent, the large lump in her throat remained. Miaka put her hand over her chest. It felt as if her heart had sunken deep into oblivion, never to return. _Never to return…!_ The thought made her remember, which started another round of tears.

Tasuki jerked out of a deep slumber, only to double back in pain due to of his bad hangover. Upon hearing the sobs, he glanced to Miaka kneeling before the mirror. He grabbed his crutch from the floor, and with great effort made his way toward her. She was crying he was sure of it. If only Tamahome had came back like he had promised.

"Miaka…?" he asked as he towered above her. "Will ya' be okay?"

She gazed up at him through teary eyes. Her hurt countenance must have disturbed him for he painfully kneeled down next to her. The two stared at one another; one expressing utmost sorrow, the other showing deep concern. Then, subtly, the warrior pulled his priestess into a tight hug. She gratefully returned it.

Miaka knew that Tasuki wasn't the one for deep, inspirational pep talks. He made up in action not words. Yet it was his sweet acts that attracted her. Tasuki was so thoughtful, in his own unorthodox, masculine way. He may not have been a romantic like Tamahome, but he was always her most cherished confidant. She subdued a sob when she scolded herself for not noticing it before.

"Please, Mi-chan," Tasuki said, using her childhood nickname. "Please, don't cry no more."

Outside, the sun began to rise, spreading beams of light unto everything it touched. When the sun was high enough over the horizon, it flashed its bright light through the window. Like outside, it bathed everything it touched with gold. They held one another for long moments letting the sunshine warm them.

"Answer me, Mi-chan," he said again. "Are ya' goin' t' be alright?"

At the moment, she didn't know. Once again she was left in the dark. Not knowing if Tama was going to come back, or that he was even alive. She hated not knowing; it was frightening to be wondering about all the terrible things that could've happened. She still loved Tamahome, and was still as eager to get married to him if he were to ever return. But, as always, she didn't know. She couldn't even decide whether to commit suicide or eventually get on with her life. Miaka could never forget him that easily.

But the sun convinced her otherwise. The warm sunlight played upon Tasuki's features handsomely. His bronze skin had a pleasant glow. Those bewitching amber eyes shined like gold. And his bright red hair was as crimson as an actual inferno. She had forgotten how much he had matured from that smart-ass farm boy years ago. That was another thing to laugh at due to her damn ignorance. At first, he had a questioning look on his face. But when she gave a faint giggle, he broke into a small grin, revealing his white fangs under his lips. For a moment, Miaka forgot about the supposed loss of Tamahome. Just the loss, mind you, not Tama entirely.

Miaka pulled up Tasuki with her as she stood. The pity party was over. No need for any more tears.

But Tasuki was still unsatisfied. "Hey, Mi-chan."

"Hmmm?"

"Aren't ya' gonna answer my question?"

"Dumbass!" She smacked his forehead. "I already did!"

He rubbed his stinging forehead; the poor man was still suffering from his hangover. "Oh, yeah, I forgot… Anyways… Whaddya want t' do now?"

The woman looked outside her window. There seemed to be no life happening out there at all. She listened intently and confirmed her suspicions. No more loud noises and not a soul in sight, which meant no wild partying. She guessed that everyone had passed out from over-consumption of rice wine last night. Knowing how much everyone enjoyed drinking, most of the people would be out like lights. That could possibly make a few hours for…

Miaka sent a wide smile in Tasuki's direction. "I know!" she said cheerfully. "Let's go for a walk in the palace gardens."

"Uh… okay. Yeah, sure." He loved her so much he would do anything she suggested.

With his consent, Miaka pulled on Tasuki's arm. He obediently followed like the good warrior he was. It was a bit awkward since she was hurrying him while he had a broken leg. She paid no mind to his temporary disability. Once they were outside, she would be sure to take very good care of him. Miaka only hoped no one would wake up until noon.

Once at the door, the priestess paused to open it. She bowed like a gallant gentleman as her warrior made his way out first. The priestess then went out as well, closing the door behind her. The man and woman just couldn't be any happier. It was the dawning of a beautiful new day.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

IV: Prelude

Some time after this event, many things happened at the palace. Some joyous events, others were just horrid misfortunes. Miaka, the former priestess of Suzaku, found that she was with child. Emperor Hotohori had finally married to his betrothed. Chiriko had somehow found a position in the empire's bureaucracy despite his very young age. The Suzaku Seven helped reconstruct the damages from the war. Tasuki's leg finally healed from being broken in three places. But soon after, he broke his _other_ leg while fixing one of the many damaged roofs in the city. As always, Miaka was there to nurse him back to health.

It was now mid-spring, and the plum blossoms were in bloom. Miaka and Tasuki went on their usual walk in the palace gardens. They had grown even closer after the war. Tasuki no longer thought of Miaka as a nuisance. Miaka had overcome her grief of Tama, but she never forgot about him. She knew he was out there somewhere, watching over her. In fact, even if he were alive, he would be happy for her new beginning.

The two were now standing under a blooming plum tree. Miaka held out her hand, catching tiny, white petals in her palm. She let the soft breeze blow them away like confetti. She watched them go, swaying in the breeze. Tasuki observed the endearing sight of sentimentality. The comfortable silence was starting to bother him.

"Mi-chan," He needed to ask her. "Can I make a request o' ya'?"

She turned to him, smiling. "Yes? What is it, Tas-kun?" He smiled at the term of endearment.

"I'd understand if ya' said no. I don't wanna seem like a pain. But…" He looked deep into her green eyes. "Would ya' like it if you'…" he paused. Gods, why was this so awkward? He wasn't good at this sort of thing. "Um…be my nurse for a li'l while longer?" There he said it, but now he needed a reason. "Since, um…" He motioned to his new broken leg. "I won't be walkin' without this crutch for the time bein'."

Miaka beamed at Tasuki's embarrassment. He had never asked someone of something like this. It was adorable to see him squirm. His ineptness was like that of when he was a clumsy adolescent.

The woman rubbed her bulging belly thoughtfully. It had barely begun to show, and she already felt fat. She wondered how Tasuki could put up with her. In fact how could any of the other celestial warriors put up with her? Miaka chose not to be a priestess anymore because she wanted to concentrate more on being a mother. Though, she could go back to the position at any time. More or less, the Suzaku Seven no longer held an obligation to her so they didn't need to be associated with each other.

Yet, they chose to. All of them actually bothered to stay at the palace because of her, though the only reason now was because she was with Tasuki. They were even helping her with the baby. Nuriko were suggesting different outfits for boys and girls. Mitsukake was prescribing her with many different herbs for a healthy pregnancy. Hotohori and Chiriko both made sure she had the best care when it was time for her to give birth. Chichiri constantly blessed the baby morning and night, asking Suzaku to watch over both of them. Naturally, Tasuki was always there as moral support twenty-four seven. It was amazing; how could so many men be so generous? Why were they even going through all the trouble? Maybe it was because they really were her friends. All her warriors actually cared for her, whether she was a priestess or not. And knowing that was wonderful.

Miaka sensed she had left Tasuki in suspense long enough. She finally responded to his question. "Yes," she said. She looked straight into his wide amber eyes "Yes, Tasuki. Of course, I'd love to."

To her surprise, he let out a long exhale once he heard her answer. Was he actually holding his breath for that long? She shook her head as she watched the redhead silently celebrating. Once he calmed down, she took one of his hands and pressed to her belly. He turned to look up at her, and vice versa. They both smiled.

She sardonically asked, "What were thinking, doofus? That I'd actually say no? You should know better than that."

He ignored her mean comment. "I can't help it if I'm a li'l doubtful. Most women wouldn't gimme th' time of day."

"Yeah, they wouldn't."

"Hey--!"

She hit him right on the head. Pretending to wince from the pain, Tasuki held his head as he watched her run from him. She wanted to play tag now. When she was already quite a few yards up the path, she turned to him and stuck out her tongue. Then she stuck her butt out at him and smacked it. He thought Miaka looked very mature. Clumsily, he limped after her as fast as he could. Their carefree laughter was heard throughout the vicinity. A pregnant woman being pitifully chased by a man with a crutch that was certainly a sight to see.

"Come back 'ere, Mi-chan!"

"No!"

"You ain't bein' fair! I gotta disability!"

"Well, I'm pregnant! You should be arrested for endangering my baby!"

The two frolicked through the garden liked fools, not caring who saw them. For now, there were no more fighting, no more worries. No matter what sort of atrocities had happened in the past. Everything was living joyously; everything was just being alive.

-

Somewhere in a prefecture near Kuto…

A man wonders through a town. All the villagers avoid him because he looks like a drifter. Looking poor, ragged and homeless, everyone suspects that the authorities will do away with him soon. Thus, the man walks alone.

He looks for shelter for the night and spots an abandoned alley. It wasn't much but it would do. He settled into a shady area and watched the world go by. He keeps alert; he was in enemy territory after all. Even ordinary locals were known to be not so friendly. This man couldn't be arrested; he couldn't die yet. He had only one priority on his mind: Get out of Kuto and return to Konan.

"I can't die yet," he said to himself. "I promised her… I promised Miaka I would come back."

End of 'Family Ties Part One'.


End file.
